


Giant AU

by novarose122001



Category: Metegol | Underdogs (2013), Mortadelo y Filemón | Mort & Phil (Comics), One Piece, Team Fortress 2, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Fear, Giant/Tiny, Multi, Snow, Soft Vore, TINY - Freeform, Vore, giant, protection vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: Stephanie is one of the last giants that roamed around the area. She lived in a cottage for almost a thousands of years. Until she found a tiny discovery! Now with a home of tinies, can she keep them safe from two problems and figure out who is watching her and them?





	1. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of my story, so, have fun!

Ice cold wind blew through the trees, and they shook a bit from a pair of a giant's footsteps. Then, a giantess walked past a tree, about up to her waist and she has tanned almond skin color, hazelnut eye color, and long brown hair, that is all the way down to her waist. She is wearing a pink, brown, white camo sweater, grey sweats, and white socks, and brown shoes. She has her hands shoved in her sweater pockets, and she was walking through the forest, board, and wondering about something else. As she was walking, she heard a tiny sneeze. She looked up from her gaze and looked around her surroundings. She frowned a bit and cupped both of her ears, listening for the sound again. The sneeze happened again, and this time, it was 2 inches away from her, behind a tree. She looked at the tree and walked over to it. She looked behind the tree on the other side and saw a big snow pile, shivering.

Confused and curious, she walked in front of it and bent down. She looked at it for a moment and gently went on her knees. She reached over with both of her hands and gently moved some of the snow. It was a bunch of people, hugging each other to help them to warm up and the bigger people were behind them, hugging them, with their hands connected together. Others have coats, so they were wrapped on some kids as they shivered. Some of the people have short shirts, no scarves, no mitts, no warm sweaters, and other warm items of clothing. She bit her lip and gently reached over to one of the bigger people. She felt his cheek and his cheek was freezing cold to the bone. She pulled her hand away and with both hands, she reached underneath them and gently picked them up from underneath, not grabbing too much snow. They feel like a rock. She stood up on her feet and looked at her surroundings. She gently put them in her other hand and reached up to her scarf. She gently separated the two bigger people and with one of the groups, she put them inside her scarf, near her warm skin and she winced at the feeling of cold skin.

She sighed and put the other group on the other side of her neck. She winced slightly from the cold skin on both sides of her necks and sighed. She continued to walk and kept looking at each shoulder, in case if they woke up. As she was walking, she saw her cabin and walked over to it and unlocked the door. She closed her door and walked over to the table. She put both hands underneath the table and quietly dragged it towards the firepit. She gently set the table down and reached over to her left shoulder. She pulled out the group and set them on the table, near the fire and reached over to the other side and put them on the same side. They hugged each other again and she walked away from them and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the group, one of them is slowly waking up from the heat and noticed how big the scenery is. He frantically looked around for a moment, until hearing loud footsteps and he fastened his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard the footsteps stopped for a moment and then leaving. He sighed and opened his eyes. He looked up at one of the bigger people and reached up to his cheek. "Heavy! Heavy! Wake up!" the man said, in a subdued tone. "Мама ... не сейчас ... Я пытаюсь спать ..." Heavy said, sleepily and mumbling. The man frowned and slapped his cheek, which woke him up and opened eyes, showing his steel-blue eye color. "Ow! What, Scout?" Heavy yelled. "Shhh! Look around you." Scout said, in a whisper. He looked around and gasped. "This is bad," he whispered. He looked at the other bigger person and with his other hand and his finger, he tapped the other guy's cheek. "Ralph! Ralph, wake up!" Heavy whisper yelled. He opened his brown eyes and observed the surroundings. "What happened?" Ralph whispered. "Don't know. Wake others." Heavy whispered. Ralph nodded and gently woke the rest.

After they woke up the rest, one of the guys looked over the side and realized how far is it down there. "Holy crap. That's a long way down." A kid smirked and chuckled. "This is easy. Now, what do we do when we reached the bottom?" he said, confused. "We hide in the walls. That's what the books said. We hide in the walls when a giant caught us." a girl said. The man chuckled and jumped off the table and grabbed the end of the table and his arms stretched down! When he reached the bottom, he planted his feet down. "Okay! Your turn!" he called. "Can he always do that?" a man asked. "Yes, he ate a Devil Fruit. It's called the Gum-Gum Fruit, which can do that," she explained, before pointing at him. He smiled and pulled his cheek, which stretched. "I'm a rubber man!" he called, as one of the members climbed down on his arm.

When they all reached the bottom, they headed for the wall and opened a passage. "Weird. There's a passage." a man said, confused. "Never mind that, let's go!" another said. When they all got in, a teenager looked behind and saw the giantess gazing at him and he winced and froze. He has umbar skin color, with freckles camouflaged in his skin that is spotted over his nose and cheeks, short brown hair and gold eye color. He is wearing a bone colored polo shirt underneath a brown, tangerine, beige, and sangria diamond decorated no sleeved vest and mocha colored long pants that reaches to his ankles, revealing the same patterned long socks that reach up to the top of his ankles, and brown loafers. But instead of chasing him, like any giantess that wants to keep a human for a pet, she slightly smiled with her lips and waved at him, as if she recognized him as a member. He looked side to side and awkwardly waved back. She chuckled and sat down in the chair, sipping a cup of cocoa, pretending he's not there. He was confused as he saw what she did, but before he could ask, a voice called him, "Jake! Are you coming?"

Jake looked at the person and back at the giantess. She made a "go" mention, and he nodded. He closed the door from behind and the giantess sighed in both relief and in sadness. "Looks like they have to stay here until the snow melts," she said, glancing at the window as the snow piled on the ground slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Cunning Master Of Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie was just having some time to herself until she met one of the people that she found earlier...

Stephanie sighed and fiddled with her pen, it has been a day since she has seen one of the borrowers that she found earlier. Now, she is bored of sitting around, doing nothing and writing chapters for a story, even though she wanted to start a new one, but, she could seem to find a good one. She fiddled the pen more to get an idea until she heard a squeak from the kitchen. Mice? Stephanie looked up from her journal and looked at her surroundings, wondering what was that noise. She closed her eyes and cupped her ears for the noise. Another squeak and this time, a yelp in fear. She got up from the chair that she was sitting on and started to walked towards the squeak until she heard a clatter and pacing feets. She heard the squeak again and turned around to the noise, in the kitchen. It was a borrower, wearing pebble glasses and a black frock coat with black shoes. He is bald and has brown eye color and he looked scared. In front of him is an enormous brown mouse, about his size and baring teeth. Stephanie winced and she quickly shape-shifted into a cat and pounced on the mouse, accidentally landing on a loose board, tossing him into the air as he screamed in terror and landed butt first on the table, unharmed and terrified.

When he landed on the table, he over his shoulder and Stephanie shook her head, killing the mouse, by snapping the neck. After it had died, she dropped the mouse in her paw and stood up on her hind legs and shapeshifted into herself. She glanced at the man for a moment, and he winced. She gave a soft smile and looked at the mouse. She walked over to the window and opened it and dropped the mouse out for the real cats. She closed the door and walked over to the kitchen sink and started to wash her hands. The man stood up from the table and backed up, slowly and carefully. After she had dried off her hands, she turned back around and he froze, in fear. She noticed the look on his face and softened her gaze. "Don't worry. You're safe," she said, trying to calm him down. She took a step forward, and he took a step back, accidentally going over the side. But was caught by something soft and springy.

He winced in fear. It's her hand. "Be careful. You almost fell over," she said, softly and calmly. She gently moved her finger close for support and raised her hand up, only 2 inches above the tale. She pulled her hand forward and gently set him on the table. She gently touched some spots around for any wounds, but there was none. She sighed and moved her hands away from him. "Sorry if the touching was awkward, but I was checking for any wounds from that mouse. Maybe I should put up some live traps for any of the mice, but the others...that's going to be hard..." she mumbled to herself. She stood up on her full height and tapped her chin with her first finger. While she was thinking, the man was shocked she saved him from harm. He took a step forward, and she looked at him. "Something wrong?" she asked.

He jolted a bit when she asked the question. "Oh, n-nothing!" he replied quickly, sounded nervous and afraid. He was sweating a bit, and she noticed the look. She gently reached over and he jolted. 'Uh-oh, she's reaching over!' he thought to himself. He held up his hands for defense, but nothing happened, but instead, he felt something scooped him up underneath and raised up. Her hand again. When he got to her face, she smiled brightly and held her hand over to her shoulder. "You can ride on me if you want. When I get to the place, you want to go hide in, give me a tug on my hair." She explained while waiting for him to climb on. He hesitated for a moment, until he climbed on and gently settled, near her ear and her neck. She removed her hand away from her shoulder and started to walk, carefully and slowly so that he won't fall off.

"Anyways, what were you guys doing outside? Don't you know it's cold outside?" Stephanie asked. He was quiet for a moment and she got confused. "We were all adventuring together ever since we were pen pals. My jefe and I were just together as something secret, but we all got lost in the forest and we were freezing. Ralph, Franky, and Heavy used their massive bodies to heat us up as I gave my coat to the little ones, but, the cold kept hitting us. So, we were like sitting ducks, until you came along." he explained. He glanced down at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. "I guess we are your prisoners," he said, sounded sad. Stephanie looked away and then back at the sad looking man. She noticed the same spot where the secret tunnel was and looked at her seat. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She reached over to him and gently wrapped her fingers around his waist.

He winced when he felt the fingers wrapped around his waist, gently for some reason. Then, she gently lifted him off her shoulders and cupped her hand together in front of her face. "No, you're not my prisoner. You're just a visitor. I welcome everyone that comes to me, but..." she sadly looked away. "No one ever comes to me. They always look at me with their judgmental eyes, and some of them chase me... I don't think anyone will come..." There was a moment of silence and he noticed the spot and she sighed and turned back around to the wall with the secret door and placed him on the ground. “Here, the entrance to the secret hallway is straightforward. If you want anything else, please come to me to talk about it," she explained while sounding sad. He nodded his head and slipped off of Stephanie's hand and landed feet first on the ground and he walked towards the entrance of the secret hallway and opened the door. After he had opened the door, he walked through the doorway, glanced over his shoulder to the busy writing Stephanie and back at the hallway, before disappearing into the hallway, closing the door behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. The Tiny Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Vore! If you don't like vore, switch to a different story!)
> 
> It was a normal day for Stephanie to walk outside in the snow until she noticed something in the snow on the ground. She wants to protect this but, how is she going to keep him warm?

-Stephanie’s Point Of View-

I was outside in the woods, watching as the snow gently fall towards the ground, piling up slowly. Luckily I was dressed in warm clothing from my home, as the frosty air gently blew past me, not making me cold from the soft bundle. I sighed, as a puff of moisturized air escaped from my mouth. I decided to go outside to get a breath of air and while outside, I wandered off a few miles from home and I decided to collect some things. As I was adventuring outside, I heard soft shivering from where I was walking. I stopped in my tracks and listened for the shivering. It sounded close to me until I heard a soft and weak German voice whispered, "Bitte...rette mich...." I turned to the noise and saw a small man, about the size of my hand, shivering as he has his hands on his arms, and on the ground, on his bottom. He has jet black hair that is going slowly into greying from age, steel blue eye color, and fair skin color. He is sporting a pair of small round glasses, a white undershirt, a red tie underneath his bone colored long doctor coat, that reaches down to his ankles with a pocket on the right, and four brown buttons at the left side and orange symbols in the shape of a red cross, overall straps over his shoulders, and a belt around his waist with the overall straps clipped to his black belt, red rubber gloves, cedar colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his legs. 

He shivered softly more, and curled closer to his body, trying to keep his warmth together in his body as his glasses were fogged up from his breathing and the frost. I felt sorry for him, so gently as I can be, I picked him up from underneath in my cupped hands as I heard a squeak from him in startlement and lifted him up to my face, looking at the sight of his body. I could observe tiny snowflakes in his jet black hair and frost covering his cheeks and his skin is ice cold. His glasses were fogged and frosted from the coldness outside. He must've been outside for about an hour before I got out here. I gently blew some hot air towards him, luckily I brushed my teeth before coming out here if not, it'll smell more distressing than ever. As I gently blew hot air onto him, he grunted as he slowly opened his eyes and his glasses unfrosted from my breathing and I stopped breathing hot air at him and I glanced at him. He blinked a few times and noticed my steel blue eyes gazing at him, and I could see his pale skin color went paler. "Bitte...nein....tu nicht weh...ich..." he spoke in German, between shivers. I sighed through my mouth, and he could feel the hotness from my breath and shivered a bit in both fear and in cold from the cold air. I lifted him down in front of my mouth and he whimpered a bit before trying to scramble back into my fingers, but the coldness must’ve numbed his muscles from staying outside too long. “Easy,” I whispered in a low voice, low enough for him to hear me speak; then to cover his ears from my loud speaking. “I’m just warming you up before I could do anything else.” 

I continued blowing hot air at him, and he started to stop shaking slowly, but still shaking in fear. After I finished gently blowing hot air at him, I lifted him back down to my chest and placed him in my right hand and with my left hand, I gently poked his cheek to check if he’s still cold and is still cold. Unfortunately, he is cold still. If I placed him in one of my pockets, he would freeze to death before I could find my sash and go back to my cabin. So...what can I do? ...What if I can… No, no, no, that’ll make his fear worse...but...that’s the warm and safest place to be inside...I guess it couldn’t help but to do it to him...I’m really sorry about this little guy...

-Narrator’s View-

The poor man trembled more as he was face to face with a giantess’s mouth and he closed his eyes, waiting for the kill, but instead, he heard her whisper softly to him, “I’m sorry for this little guy…But hold still...” He confusedly opened his eyes, just in time to see her pinched the back of his white coat with her first finger and thumb, lifting him up from her right hand, and he looked straight at her in confusion, still at the height of her mouth and she carefully opened her mouth revealing her long pink tongue, that slicked out from her mouth, not all the way open to reveal her throat, and he went paler than before. She’s eating him. He instead went limp from both the cold and in fear, as she gently placed him inside her mouth, feet first and surprisingly carefully retreating her tongue back inside her mouth, trying her best to not to accidentally nick him with one of her sharp teeth nor fangs and after she fully retreated her tongue back inside, she closed her mouth around him, surprisingly carefully not to accidentally bite off one of his limbs, with a soft click. He was inside a giant female's mouth, first time getting chewed up and swallowed by a giant that he heard of stories when he was a little boy.

It was dark and humid inside the mouth and hot saliva started to soak into his jacket from the back and the back of his pants and the smell of the mouth was a very mild mint smell. He shakily got up from his back and gently hit his head on the roof of the mouth, and looked forward, to see the entrance of the throat and the uvula dangling over the entrance. He started to shake more and his glasses were getting fogged up by the gently breathing, and then, without warning, the tongue moved downward and he yelped, digging his fingers into the tongue to stop himself from going feet first into the entrance, but instead, he was facing the teeth and he went paler than before. “VAIT! BITTE!” he screamed. Then, she started tilting her head back and he yelped as he dug his fingers into her tongue, trying to stop himself from getting swallowed, but the saliva on him, his hands, and on the tongue made it worse for him to stop himself from getting swallowed. “HALT! BITTE HÖR AUF!!!” he screamed, as he reached out with his hand to grab onto something, desperate to get out of the giantess’ mouth. 

But his feet poked through the throat and he only hears a loud, but soft gulp and he went through the throat and into the esophagus. As he traveled, he frantically tried grabbing onto something in the esophagus, trying to make the giantess to spit him out. Then, before he knew it, his feet poked through something muscular and ringed shaped and he squeaked when he was pushed into something open and wide for him to get inside. After he was pushed out of the esophagus, he landed butt first into some liquid that was inside the chamber that he is inside now, and the liquid splashed around and he gasped, as his glasses were covered in saliva and fogged. He reached up to his glasses and took them off as he shakes in fear and he wiped them off with his saliva covered coat, and when it was not covered in saliva and unfogged, he placed them back on and realized the inside of the chamber was dark and wide enough for him to stretch out his legs, but not tall enough for him to stand up. Only to sit up and laid down. He frantically looked at his surroundings and looked up at the entrance and realized the entrance was closed off. He started to shake more, until tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he whispered, “Bitte...Help me….”

 

* * *

 

Outside, the giantess heard him whisper a pled and she sighed, so, being quick as she can, she started running towards an enormous tree that is taller than her and looked straight up. The tree's maple leaves were gone, revealing naked brown branches that covers something that was in the middle of the tree and covered in soft snow, so, she smirked. Positioned herself and with all her might, she jumped upwards into the air and landed on one of the thick branches and positioned herself again and jumped up again and grabbed another branch and went up into the air, before landing feet first on the tree’s ground. She looked up and noticed a bag in the middle of the tree, that is about half her size, and she got up on her knees and walked over to the bag. She touched the sides of the bag and smirked, before picking up the bag and hauled it over her shoulder, and turned back around. She jumped up from the tree's ground and landed on the outside's ground with a soft thud and started running towards the cabin deep in the woods.

 

* * *

 

Inside the giantess' stomach, the man felt the entire body running and he thought that she's going to go home and relax that he's inside her stomach until he felt the body stopped for a moment and he started to shake. Then, all of the sudden, the body jolted upward and he clenched his hands into fists on his wet saliva soaked clothing as he felt the body once more jolted upward again until landed on something and he started to shake more. Then, the body walked for a few minutes, until bending down, and then, back up and jolted again. Then, landed again and running again. He felt confused during the jolting ride.

 

* * *

 

Outside, the giantess huffed and puffed as she quickly ran towards her cabin, as quiet as she can be, until she noticed the cabin and slowed down her pace and reached over to the door handle and opened the door and entered the cabin. She closed the door behind her back and walked into the cabin, sighing. She walked towards another door and opened the door, revealing the pantry and walked into the pantry. She placed the bag down on the ground and untied it, revealing bread, food and many other food products that she collected. Then, she placed the food on the pantry shelves and after she was done, she felt the body of her passenger in her stomach and felt really horrible for scaring him to death. Besides, she can hear his soft crying. So, she looked back up at the pantry shelves and noticed a bar that said, “Nougat.” She smiled and took the bar from the shelf and walked out of the pantry, before closing the door behind her back and placed the bar down on the kitchen counter, and walked towards the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

Inside her stomach, he was crying quietly and he wiped his saliva covered cheek with his red saliva gloved hand over his cheek to wipe the tears away, as his legs were over his chest, fearing the worst would happen, as he felt the body running, then, the body stopped and he looked up in confusion, until, through the flesh of the giantess, he heard the sound of a door being opened. Then, after a few minutes of walking, he heard another door opened and heard something placed on the ground. Then, shuffling and moving. After that, he was still crying in sadness and in fear and he felt something gently pressed against his back and he squeaked, as he was gently pressed against the other wall, and felt scared about what she is doing. Then, the hand removed from the stomach and he was released from the other wall and heard something getting grabbed and then walking. He felt confused, scared, and worried. Then, something was set on something smooth and then more walking, the walking motions made him less worried and scared, but, then, a third door opened and then, everything stopped. He felt scared now until he felt the walls gently pressed against him and he screamed, worried that the digestion is starting. Then, before he knew it, he was shot through the ring and then, into the same fleshy tunnel and into the mouth.

Then, a bright shine of light revealed from the mouth and he was out of the mouth and into the giantess’ hand. Fearing of what else might happen, he held up his hands and cried out in German, “BITTE NICHT MICH VERLETZEN!!!” For the giantess, she frowned slightly in sadness and gently lifted up to her eyes and she gently whispered, “I’m very sorry. That was the only way to keep you from freezing to death.” He continued to shake and she sighed. Then, she reached over to the small white towel that she grabbed on her way towards the bathroom and gently started to wipe him down from the saliva. When she first touched him, she felt him flinch in fear and carefully with her telekinesis, his glasses and placed them on the side of the sink. He confusedly and slowly removed his arms down and noticed a tanned skinned blur is wiping him down with a white blur that feels like a piece of fabric. Utterly confused, he was suddenly placed on something flat and smooth and then, his glasses, now not covered in saliva was placed back on his nose bridge and the giantess looked worried and guilty. “There...Is that much better?” she asked, slowly and quietly. He didn’t respond and only nodded his head, and she sighed. “I’m very sorry for scaring you to death for an elder, that was the only way to keep you warm. I...uh...well…” she said, before trailing off, and placed her right robotic hand on her left arm looking sheepish and guilty. “I...have a sorry gift for you; it’s okay if you don’t want it, that’s okay with me, it’s just that….” she trailed off again, leaving him bewildered and confused. “Anyways, I have to go. Maybe one of your friends might go into my beer again for the cooking, anyway, I bought new clothing at your size beside you from your soggy clothing and...well, I’ll see you soon,” she explained, before leaving the door slightly open for him to leave, and he just stayed put on the sink’s counter, looking confused and bewildered.

Then, he looked at the clothing and realized that the clothing looked exactly like the clothing that he is wearing and he shakily stood up form the sink’s counter and walked over to the clothing and felt the clothing. It felt like his. He looked at the door that she walked out of and back at the clothing.

 

* * *

 

She wondered about the elder from inside the bathroom, so, she peeked around the corner and noticed he, the clothing, and the gift is gone. She sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall, before collapsing on the ground, with her arms over her knees and placed her head on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING!; HAS VORE IN THE STORY! PROCCED IF FAN! IF NOT, SWITCH TO A DIFFERENT STORY!)
> 
> Stephaine got a sore throat and the same medic appears. Can she and the medic recover their trust again after what had happened yesterday?

Stephanie kept coughing. She doesn’t know, but she kept coughing after a couple of minutes. She tried drinking water to clear her throat from all the coughing but it doesn’t work and she felt confused. So, she tried writing her papers for her story but, kept coughing and couldn’t focus on her work. She sighed and placed her pen down and coughed again, with her shoulder at her mouth to cover and hacked. She reached over and grabbed a piece of tissue and spat out the saliva and tossed that in the trash. She tried again to focus, until a thick German accent voice called out to her, “Hey, are jou alright?” She looked at her surroundings until she noticed the same doctor that she swallowed yesterday to warm him up from the coldness outside and he jolted a bit but cleared his throat. “Do jou have a sore throat?” he asked, calmly. She nodded her head and signed, “I lost my voice. So, I can’t talk to you. But I can hear you.” He nodded his head and looked over the counter that he was standing on and glanced back at Stephanie. “Could jou perhaps come over here?” he asked. She nodded her head and stood up from her chair and carefully and slowly walked over to him and knelt down slightly, so she is facing him, not too close to make him uncomfortable. He nervously started shaking a bit, but, he clenched his hands together to stop himself from shaking and asked, “H-Have jou drank anything?”

 

She nodded her head and signed, “I have some water, but that didn’t work.” He thought to himself for a moment, before she coughed again, turning her head away to cough and he got an idea, but, he thought of what happened yesterday, but, he ignored it. “M-Ma’am? C-Could jou bent down more so zat I could look in jour mouth?” he asked, with stammering in his voice. She felt confused at first, but signed, “Are you sure?” He nodded his head, and she shrugged as if saying, “Okay.” She placed her right hand on the counter’s edge and made a mention to back up more and he did, and she knelt down that her right knee is on the ground and her chin is on the counter, in front of him. He shook more as he observed her knelt down in front of him and ignored his fears and she waited patiently for his signal. “Alright, jou can open jour mouth.” he signaled. She lightly nodded her head and opened her mouth, revealing her sharp pearly white teeth, her soft pink tongue decorated with small bumps and the entrance to the esophagus with the uvula dangling over it. He shaken more but bravely and carefully, he walked over to her mouth, and shakily placed his right hand on her tongue, waited for a sudden bite from startlement, but, she didn’t bite and he relaxed a bit, but the shaking didn’t stop. He removed his hand from her tongue and she closed her mouth and felt the saliva on his gloved hand. Luckily he brought extra spare clothing for him to change in case of accidental swallowing and medication. The saliva felt a little sticky, so, he sighed. “Jou only have a sore throat. I bought some medication for jou to have but, unfortunately, I have to be inside jour mouth to rub the medication on, instead of your hands. If I let jou do zat, the medication might be filled with germs und make jour sore throat more bad than normal.” he explained, with hints of worriment in his voice.

 

She glanced away from the tiny medic and lightly smiled, nodded her head in agreement. “Alright, vait here as I go get the medication,” he said, walking off. She nodded and waited patiently as he reached into the makeshift bag that one of the people made for him and pulled out a bottle with light blue gel inside and she felt confused. “Hair gel?” she signed with her hands after she moved back slightly to sign and moved back and placed her head back on the counter. He glanced at the jar in his hand and chuckled. “Oh, nein, zis is the medicine to help jou with jour sore throat. Since I’m zhe one vearing gloves, et’s easier for me to wipe it in the back of jour throat,” he explained, trying to mask his worried look. She nodded her head, and he walked over to her throat before she lifted her right hand and gently poked his chest as if, “Wait a moment.” She opened her mouth again and stuck out her tongue as if it was a platform for him to climb on and he thought his heart stopped in fear. But, he ignored the fear and walked over to the tongue and climbed on top, his boots covered in saliva and she carefully retracted her tongue back inside her mouth, and kept her mouth open for light and he started to shake. But, he shakily opened the jar to the medicine and after the lid came off, he placed that in his pocket on his side and scooped two fingers of the gel and the smell of the gel is a light cool mint and he spread some on the back of the throat, hoping that the giantess won’t swallow him, again.

 

After he had spread the entire back throat, he moved back towards the front of the mouth and placed the jar down on the counter, until the medication kicked in and she coughed, accidentally tossing him back and he gave out a shriek and was sealed in darkness. “VAIT! DON’T SWALLOW!” he screamed out, hoping that she’ll listen, but he accidentally poked the back of her throat with his boot, all of the gel melted away, and he felt the boot poked, so, to his shock and fear, swallowed and felt his squirming body going down her throat, and she instantly regretted it. Inside her body, he traveled through her esophagus, and after a few minutes inside the esophagus, he felt his boots poked through a muscular ring and were pushed out of the esophagus and into the stomach, splashing clear liquid all over the walls and he looked terrified. “LET ME OUT! I THOUGHT JOU VERE SICK! VHY DID JOU LIED TO ME?!” he exclaimed as he thrashed around in her stomach. Outside, the giantess coughed a few times and croaked, “Hey, it’s-!” she coughed again and walked over to the kitchen and poured herself some water and drank some. Inside, he heard the giantess gulp and he thought one of his crew members was swallowed until something liquidly poured over his head and he looked up. “Sorry about that. I was sick, mister! I needed your help. But, the medicine already kicked in! I’m really sorry!” she explained, as her voice echoed around him. “Zen let me out!” he exclaimed. “If a minute passed, I’m going to get digested!” A moment of silence and she started to chuckle and he gets angry. “JOU ZINK ZIS ES FUNNY?! ET’S NOT FUNNY, LET ME OUT!” he yelled. “No, no, no, not that, what you were thinking. Yesterday, while you were inside, you were inside there for 5 hours, as I was doing my business,” she explained.

 

He was quiet for a moment and noticed the acid on the “ground," so he pulled off his rubber glove and reached his right hand in the acid and it didn’t burn him. He placed his glove back on and felt confused. “I didn’t have the chance to talk to you because I thought you were already asleep, so, I was quiet. Sorry about yesterday though I was only trying to keep you warm. I’ll let you out.” she explained. “Vait, don’t let me out, yet,” he said. He looked around for a few minutes until he placed his right hand on her stomach wall and felt, calm and collected for some reason. “Are you okay, mister?” the giantess asked. “Ja, I’m alright,” he replied. “Now, do you want to come out?” she asked. A moment of silence and he replied, “Ja.” Another moment of silence and he felt the walls gently pressed against him and he gave out a yelp and was gently pushed through the muscular ring and into the esophagus and into the mouth. Then, the mouth opened and the tongue came out, and he landed on the counter, covered in saliva and the acid, and he sat up, as strings of saliva dripped off him. She stood back up and gave him a small white towel and turned around, with her back facing him. “You can change mister,” she said. He was quiet for a moment, until he replied, “Danke Frau.” She nodded her head and he changed into his spare clothing, which is his same clothing and she asked, “Are you done?”

 

He glanced back at her and lightly smiled and replied, “Ja, I am done.” She turned back around and he picked up his bag and pulled out another bag and placed his saliva and acid soaked clothing and placed them inside. “Are you going to join your friends?” she asked, in curiosity. “Ja, I am,” he replied, confused about why she asked. “Okay, fine by me,” she replied. “Aren’t jou going to keep me as a pet? Giantesses do zat venever zey see a borrower,” he asked. She giggled and replied, “No, you’re actually a friend and a visitor. Why would I do that to a wonderful helper? If I was a mean giantess, I wouldn’t be this sweet enough to let you come closer. I would poke you too much, make you my slave, but, those are horrible things that I hate.” she relied on. He couldn’t believe his ears! A giantess hates being rude? “But-” he was going to ask, when she gently shushed him, while her first metallic finger was against her lips. “No more questions. Best if you learn instead of asking,” she replied. Then, she gently placed her hand on his back and gently pushed him towards one of the secret doors. “Now, if you don’t mind, it will be also best if you see your friends, they might be worried sick about you,” she replied, before giggling. He nodded his head and walked over to the door before asking, “One more zhing, vho are jou?” She lightly smiled and replied, “My name is Stephanie Nova Rose Allen. But, you can call me any names that are nice.” He nodded his head and opened the door and walked through the door and closed the door behind his back, leaving Stephanie smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
